


Benjamin Parker's Adventure Into The Spider-Verse

by thwipsandquips



Series: Ben's Dimensional Travels [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers Family, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bad Ideas, Ben is confused, Best Friends, Crack Treated Seriously, Crime Fighting, Deaf Character, Dimension Travel, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Arachnid - Freeform, Loosely based off the comics, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Mentor/Sidekick, Miles is Peter's sidekick, Miles is a good kid, Miles is too precious for this world, Or partner whichever way you want to see it, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Benjy, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rating May Change, Spider-Verse, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Superheroes, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, basically Peter's son is an idiot and travels through dimensions, very loosely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwipsandquips/pseuds/thwipsandquips
Summary: Benjamin Parker wasn’t sure what to do but he knew he shouldn’t have jumped headfirst into the random portal. Now he was stuck in a universe where a kid named Miles Morales is Spider-Man’s sidekick and his parents are alive. Also in this world his dad is Tony Stark’s adopted son (not officially)? Who also is married to a wizard?Boy was his sister gonna kill him.





	1. PROLOUGE

**Prologue**

 

So there was a giant hole on his ceiling.

 

Ben stared up at swirling black hole on his ceiling. The hole was just there, not doing anything other than existing on his ceiling. Growing up with his superhero sister, he’s used to weird stuff like this. It was just another Tuesday for him. However he’s never had freaking hole in the ceiling. It was kinda freaking his out. The glowing black abyss before him was painfully obvious with it’s edges leaking blue so he couldn’t just put a poster over it and call it a day.

He rested his hands on his hips, considering what to do. He couldn't hide it and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t ignore it. 

He could get help. He could tell his sister that there was a giant black hole on his ceiling but that would mean he’d have to deal with her excessive worrying. He didn’t want to worry her with his problems, she already had enough on her plate being Spider-Woman and all. So he ruled that out pretty fast.

He paced around his room, not taking his eyes off the mysterious hole. It wasn’t moving. It wasn’t growing or anything, just… sitting. Chilling. Maybe it was fate that the portal opened in his room and not some other reckless preteens home. Maybe this was the start of his cool origin story. What if somebody was in danger and need his help? It would be irrispossible of him to just ignore it. 

Coming to a probably bad decision, his legs gathered beneath him in preparation for the leap he’s seen his sister do millions of times. On the count of three.

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Jump! _

 

* * *

 

 

He was falling.

Now that wouldn’t be a big deal if he was falling from a building since normally he could just web himself out of the situation with no problem. However that wasn’t what was happening. No he was falling from the freaking sky. The wind rushing past his face as what looked like New York City grew closer every second was both a scary and fun ordeal. He’s never felt so scared in his life. Sure in his lifetime he was kidnapped and thrown off buildings but he always was able to have a second to plan ahead. Now he was just freefalling unsure of what to do. He’s never fell from the sky. 

So he did what any sensible person would do, scream. Now he wasn’t completely sure how loud he was screaming seeing as he didn’t have his hearing aids on but he assumed it was loud. 

He could only pray that hopefully his sister would save him from becoming a pancake on the New York sidewalks. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. 

He waited for the moment he’d splat face first into the concrete and he would be lifted into hero heaven. 

However it never came.

Instead Benjamin opened his eyes only to see he was hanging two inches away from the ground. He could feel webs stuck onto his back. It was a very specific familiar feeling that he knew too well.

Relieved he looked up to look at his sister only to find another Spider dressed hero hanging onto the web that saved him. His suit wasn’t like anything he’s seen before. For starters it was black and red. No red and blue. Also the hero wore a red hoodie and shorts as well as a pair of sneakers on top of the suit.

His eyes widen, when the hero lowered him to the ground safely and jumped down asking, “Hey do you usually like falling out of the sky? Cause that was a pretty long fall-” Suddenly both parties felt there senses go off once they were in close range of each other. It wasn’t anything like Ben has felt before. It felt like his spider sense was going haywire except it wasn’t alerting him to danger. He didn’t feel like he was in danger.

“You’re like me,” Ben stated.

He couldn’t tell if the masked hero was speaking or not, everything was muffled. It sounded like he was trying to listen through a wall. A pretty large wall in fact. He mentally kicked himself for not wearing his hearing aids. Ben tried his best to watch the hero’s movements, for a sign or clue as to what he was saying. He just noticed how the hero kept looking around him, not at him. He took that as a sign to look around. There was a crowd of people surrounding them, mouths wide open while some recorded them. 

The masked figure stepped closer towards him. He must’ve said something to him. Oh no.

“I can’t hear you!” Ben accidentally yelled.

The hero may be wearing a mask but he could tell he understood. Maybe it was a spider thing. He didn’t know. What he did know was one minute he was standing safely on the ground and the next he was clinging onto his saviours arm while they swung throughout the city. He would’ve done it himself but he had little to no experience webbing. It was one of the many things the son of Spider-Man couldn’t do. 

Suddenly they stopped when they reached a large apartment building that looked oddly familiar. They landed on the rooftop and with no hesitation the hero took off his mask revealing a kid. Like him. Just another teen. He couldn't help but wonder if his sister knew about him. That a kid like him was running around dressed like Spider-Man, saving other reckless kids from becoming pancakes on the sidewalks. 

The teen seemed troubled for a second before he pulled out a phone. He typed something down before showing it to him.  _ ‘Wait here.’  _ It said. Ben looked up at the kid before nodding. He watched the hero run off before jumping off the roof.  

With nothing to do, he sat down and pulled out his own phone. The phone was almost dead and didn’t have service. Some help that was. He shoved the phone back into his pockets. 

He waited silently for the other spiderkid by watching the sun fall. It was a nice view from where he sat. 

Suddenly his senses went off again and immediately the kid turned around to face whoever is coming. It was the kid and somebody else. They were talking as they approached him. However when they got close enough Ben could make out the other figure. The man looked like he barely got out of bed. His hair had a serious case of bedhead. However he was dressed pretty well. White T-shirt with flannel on top and dark jeans. He wasn’t wearing any shoes which told him that maybe he rushed to come up here. 

When the reached him, the man turned to the other kid who handed him his phone.

There was a few moments of silence as the adult typed away on the phone. It took almost a full minute for him to type everything and show Ben.

_ ‘My name is Peter, and you’ve met Miles. He saved you from falling. We want to help you, what is your name?’  _ Ben hesitated as he handed back the phone. Names were a big deal in the hero world. 

Saying your name could get you or your loved ones hurt or worse killed-or thats what May taught him. However his senses weren’t telling him anything. No danger. Nothing. 

He sighed. He already was having a bad decision, might as well tell them. 

 

“My name is Benjamin Parker.”

Judging by their faces, he must’ve said something wrong. The both just stared at him, wide eyed. So he took that as a cue to keep talking. 

“I kinda jumped into a portal which spit me out in the middle sky and have no clue what’s going on.”

 

The next thing Ben knew, he was helping Miles carry Peter away after fainting.

 

It was safe to say his sister was gonna kill him. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for Ben to piece together why exactly Peter fainted. After carrying him into his rundown apartment a photo on the bedside table caught his eye. At first he thought nothing of it until he dumped the older male onto his bed. 

The woman in the photo…

Ben hesitantly picked up the photo. 

He knew that woman. How could he forget her? It’s not like her photo isn’t hung up all around the house he shared with his sister. 

It was Aunt May standing next to Peter. She looked a bit younger but still had the same beautiful smile on her face as she did in all her pictures. 

However this photo..this specific photo made him tense. He’s seen it only a few times in the short time he's been on planet earth. It was always in the same place every time he’d lay eyes on it. This photo was the same one hung up in the room that belonged to his parents a long time ago. May said their father always kept it close to remind him of the woman who was always there for him. It was such a sacred item in their house, Ben was afraid to even breath on it. Anything that belonged to their parents was off limits to him. Especially this photo. 

But how was this possible? How was this photo here and more importantly how is his father in the photo unconscious on a bed next to him? His began to spin. Everything was a mess. 

He was derailed from his train of thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Miles giving him a curious glance while holding a small box. 

Quickly Ben places down the photo and turned around. He could tell the other kid wanted to ask questions but held back. Instead handing him the box. Hesitantly he took the box before slowly opening it and taking a look inside.

Hearing Aids. 

Ben looked back up at Miles who gave him an encouraging smile that said ‘ _ go ahead _ ’. 

He took out the earpieces and inspected them before placing them on his ears. They were a bit...old school than what he was used to but they would work fine. 

Once he properly got them in, he turned to face the other teen.

“D-Do they work? I found them in the closet so I’m not completely sure if they’ll work.” Ben smiled. “Don’t worry, they work.” Finally with his hearing back he felt like he wasn’t missing out on a lot. 

“ _Sweet!_ I found them in Peter's closet last month so I thought he wouldn't mind if you borrowed them-” A loud groan caught both the spider powered teens attention. Ben’s head snapped towards the waking man. He froze while Miles rushed to the man’s side.

“Pete!” Miles exclaimed, happy to see his friend coming to. 

However Ben was the complete opposite. Sure he was glad the doppelgänger of his deceased father was okay but he hasn’t had enough time to thoroughly think this through. 

He didn’t know what to say, how to act, or even how to not be a weirdo. The photo only showed him that this man was his father. Only he’d have a copy of that photo and keep it with him. However when reading into his father’s past, he’s never read anything about having a sidekick. It was always only just Spider-Man. Nobody else. Miles could just be a forgotten hero in time-but that didn’t seem likely. 

His mind pushed him towards another idea. Alternative Universe’s. Sure call him crazy but he’s done research on this topic. So much that people think he’s one of those crazy believers. Which wasn’t the case. He was just...obsessed with the topic. He’s written essays for school about the topic, which always ended him with a C+ because it was just science fiction and not actually science. They still gave him credit for his hard work put into it. However the idea that there are alternative realities wasn’t that far fetched since time travel existed and a bunch of other stuff that was thought to be only science fiction. 

However that was only a theory and right now he need more than that. He need to know what the hell was going on.

“Peter! I’m so glad you’re okay! Just take it easy, you had a nasty fall!” Ben nearly forgot he was standing in his father’s (?) bedroom and quickly stood straight as the man sat up, rubbing his heads. 

“What happened?” Peter asked, slightly dazed. Miles paused, he could tell the kid was struggling on what to say. Ben could tell even the teen didn’t understand what happened. 

That’s when he forced down any nerves he felt and shoved it all into a box before speaking up. “You fainted after we spoke on the rooftop. Miles and I carried you to your bed.” If they noticed the tension his voice was they clearly didn’t react. 

“All I remember was hearing-“

“Me saying my name was Ben Parker and that I jumped into a hole then fell out of the sky?” Ben finished. 

Peter’s face was pale as a ghost and his eyes blown wide. “So....are you guys related in someway?” Miles asked hesitantly, treading lightly on the subject. 

“Yes and no,” Ben told him. 

“That’s impossible. You can’t be related to me-“

“Nothing is impossible,” Ben stated. “Not in this day and age at least.” He muttered the last part. 

Ben paused for a moment, taking in the mildly confused and shocked expressions he was getting. 

“Look. Where I’m from I’m Benjamin Richard Parker. I live in New York and attend school like a normal kid,” Ben glanced at Peter before hesitantly continuing, “I’m also the son of Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man.” The last part made him nervous. How would Peter-his father react? Would he see him and be disappointed? Would he ask why couldn’t his son be like any normal kid? Dozens of thoughts rushed through his head like a bullet. 

“Wow okay,” Miles was the first to speak, “so are you like from the future? Have you come to warm us about something?!” The excitement the young heros voice was kinda heartwarming. Nobody has ever been so excited about him. It was always Spider-Woman this! Spider-Man that! Never just Ben. 

It was a nice change.

“Uh...no or at least I don’t think so but that would be cool though,” Ben confessed. Without some magical test to tell him what was going on-he was basically just stuck in the unknown. 

“So you’re my son from the maybe future-wow,” Peter let out a nervous chuckle, “This is the first.” 

Ben could tell the man was struggling with the information given to him and he couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He’d be scared out of his mind if his son from the possible future came to visit him after jumping into a portal and falling out of the sky. 

“If it helps this is a first for me too.” 

Peter nodded before rubbing his forehead with his hand and exhaling. There was a pregnant pause. Nobody spoke. They just stayed in awkward silence as everyone took a breather. 

“Should we call Mister-I mean Doctor Strange? He’ll probably know what to do and what’s going on,” Miles asked, ending the awkward silence. 

Ben suddenly jumped up and grabbed Miles by the arms exclaiming, “You know Doctor Strange?!”

Taken back, the young hero nodded. 

“No way! That’s awesome! He’s like-amazingly cool!” Ben had no other way to describe it. He was such a nerd for heroes, he’d done research on them fascinated by their actions.

Doctor Strange was like a class A hero in his list. He loved how he used, in modern terms, ‘ _ magic _ ’ and protected reality. He loved hearing stories about him, it was always a treat to hear about that man’s adventures.

“We have to go see him!” Any tension in the air dissipated. “Oh my god I should’ve brought my camera! I wonder if his cloak really does move by itself or if it’s just some urban legend!” Ben practically dragged Miles away while asking him dozens of questions.

 

“What the hell is going on,” Peter asked himself before following the other spider-kids out the door.

  
  



End file.
